The Poems
by ZacEfronIsHot
Summary: Troypay oneshot Sharpay puts her feelings about a certain blue eyed boy into a poem, hating the fact that he doesn't feel the same. But does he? Read and Review luv Stacey aka ZacEfronIsHot xxxxxx Rated T


**Hey, i know that i really only write Troyella stories, but i got inspiration and decided to write a Troypay oneshot. It's about Sharpay putting her deep feelings for a certain blue eyed boy into a poem. Read on and tell me what you think...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and all three of the poems, which i am extremely proud of by the way!**

**The Poems**

"Okay, settle down class!" Ms Darbus shouted over her class. The English teacher, Mrs Kirkbride, was on pregnancy leave and Ms. Darbus was substituting. She hated substituting, because the classes always treated substitutes like dirt. However, this particular English class, listened when she gave them a command, as it consisted mostly of people from her homeroom. Ms Darbus noticed, that they were the ones who quieted almost immediately. They were, Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Jason and Kelsi. Chad even immediately tucked his ever present basketball under the desk away from Ms. Darbus' all knowing eyes. "Now, let's see. I believe Mrs Kirkbride left you an assignment last week, to write an extended poem to be submitted today. She informs me, my grade for these will affect your final grade in this subject. Now, i would like you all to pass forward your poems and i'll read over them while you talk amongst yourselves,"

Everyone in the room passed forward their poems, some a little more reluctant than others. Sharpay and Ryan immediately began to discuss the poems they had just submitted.

"I'm a little worried, Ry," Sharpay admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

"What if Ms. Darbus doesn't like it?" Sharpay worried.

"Well did you do what Mrs Kirkbride asked?" He wondered.

"Yeah. Exactly that. An extended poem about something or someone you feel strongly for," Sharpay told him.

"How long was yours? Mine was seven paragraphs," Ryan wanted to know.

"Ten. What did you write yours about?" Sharpay answered.

"Hats, what else?" Ryan laughed.

Another laugh was heard from across the classroom, it came from Gabriella, who was seated next to Taylor.

"What is it with her? Does she have to be so annoying?" Sharpay scoffed.

"She's not that bad, Shar," Ryan corrected.

"Yes she is. She makes no effort and she just waltzes into this school and immediately becomes popular. I've tried so hard to be accepted and people just label me the ice princess. I'm not that bad, but that's what they all think about me," Sharpay whispered sadly.

"Well i know different," Ryan comforted.

"So, Gabs, what did you write about?" Troy asked her from his seat in front of her, with Chad beside him.

"My new found love for singing," She smiled at Troy, "What about you?"

"Uhh, i don't want to say," He blushed.

"Come on dude, i told you mine, and so did Gabi, spill!" Chad demanded.

"It's too embarrasing," He whined.

"How?" Taylor asked.

"It's about a girl," He replied quietly.

"Ooooo who?" Gabriella squealed. She knew it wasn't her. She and Troy had tried at a relationship after the musical, but they realised that they were better off as friends. It was way too weird for both of them.

"I can't say, and that's my final word," Troy said sternly.

"Fine, you're no fun!" Gabriella pouted, "Tay, what about you?"

"Mine's about Chad," She admitted.

"Well we never would have guessed," Troy said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chad asked offeded for his girlfriend.

"Well, you basically love each other so it's obvious she would, and it's obvious that you would too," Troy explained.

"Awww, Chad, you wrote about me?" Taylor gushed.

"Don't get too excited Taylor. He was comparing his love for you, and his love for his basketball. It wasn't exactly romantic," Troy laughed.

"Moron," Taylor spat at Chad.

Chad hit Troy for doing that and noticed Sharpay and Ryan looking over at them, "Wonder what the Drama freaks are staring at?" He wondered aloud.

"Don't call them that!" Taylor nagged.

"Yeah, dude, it's not nice," Troy agreed.

"Well they are," Chad moaned.

"They're not that bad!" Troy argued.

"What do you suppose they wrote about?" Gabriella wondered.

"He probably wrote about wanting to hump his hats, and she probably wrote about how wonderful she thinks she is," Chad joked.

"Dude, your an ass!" Troy said, slightly angry before turning back to Gabriella who was trying to hold back a giggle, "What's so funny?" He asked her.

"It's just, what if they _did _write about what Chad said?" Gabriella laughed again.

"You're both asses," Taylor said, Troy nodded in agreement and they both turned back on Gabriella

"Alright class, i must say, most of these poems are abysmal. How you can even have the shame of handing in some of the most shoddiest pieces of writing, ever known to man, i will never know," Ms Darbus criticised, she eyed Chad, who sunk lower in his chair, "Few, however were beyond even my own standards. Those three, made me very proud and those three people will get A's," She smiled, her horrible smile.

"Who got the A's, miss?" Jason spoke up.

"Surprisingly, three people you would never believe," Ms Darbus smiled again, "I will be asking them to read their poems once i have finished handing them out,"

Ms Darbus walked up and down the aisles and handed each of the students their work back. Most groaned, very few smiled in happiness at their grades, but two groaned, because they would be reading them aloud, and they didn't know if they could.

"Gabs, what did you get?" Taylor asked as she looked satisfied with her own B+.

"I can't believe that witch gave me an F!" Gabriella groaned.

"You got an F?" Chad asked, completely shocked. Gabriella nodded, dissapointingly, "Gabs that sucks. I got a C, i'm happy with that,"

"Well whoopdy doo for you," Gabriella hissed sarcastically.

"Ahhh, Mr Baylor, would you like to read yours first?" Ms Darbus asked Zeke. He had been extremely shocked to get an A, as had the rest of the class upon learning this fact.

"Uhh Sure miss," He gulped and got up. He placed his paper in front of his face, and began to read,

_"My mind's eye, shows me i'm right,_

_When i see the bluebird as she takes flight,_

_She's a bird but she understands,_

_That I would love to fly the lands._

_She's graceful when she spreads her wings,_

_As i watch her fly in perfect rings,_

_I sit and stare, at the beautiful sight,_

_And i hope, i wish with all my might_

_That one day i'll be free, _

_To fly like the bluebirds above that tree," _Everyone clapped as Zeke finished. Who would have thought, that baker boy, Zeke, would write a poem about a bluebird.

"Man, Zeke is deep," Chad commented. Troy, Gabriella and Taylor all nodded in agreement.

"Beautiful, Mr Baylor. Okay Next, we have Troy Bolton, Troy, proceed," Ms Darbus said. All the eyes in the classroom landed on Troy, and everyone had shock written on their faces as they realised that Troy Bolton had gotten an A.

"Dude, you got an A?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, i didn't look at the grade, i just shoved it up my jumper so u couldn't read it," Troy hissed at him.

"Well it looks like you did, so get up and read it out," Taylor whispered.

Troy reluctantly pulled his work from up his jumper and was shocked to find that he had indeed gotten an A. He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as he cleared his throat and began to read his poem to the class.

_"Wonderful beauty, where have you been?_

_I waited my entire life to be seen,_

_You notice me, but you look away,_

_Just like you did the other day._

_Your golden hair is like the sun,_

_I know when i see you, your the one,_

_But, if i told you this, face to face,_

_I know you'd laugh, and think i'm a disgrace._

_Blonde haired angel, your a gift from above,_

_How is it that you make me love,_

_You don't know, but you have the most amazing smile,_

_I could sit there and watch you for the longest while._

_How can i admit to you?_

_That everything you do,_

_Makes my hearts skip a beat,_

_And my body overheat._

_You're the one, blonde angel,_

_My life without you is pure hell,_

_When you fell from above,_

_I fell deeply in love," _Troy sighed, as he thought about the person he wrote it about. She would never feel the same. He barely noticed the thunderous applause, he just sat in his seat and stared at his one true love.

Sharpay listened intently to every word, and almost cried. He loved someone else, and she loved him. How could she read her poem now? Yes, she had been the other A. It was about Troy and she could no longer bring herself to read it aloud. She thanked the lord when the bell rang for lunch before Ms. Darbus could turn to her. Sharpay wiped a single tear from her face and shoved her poem with the bright red 'A' at the top, into her folder and rushed from the room, with tears streaking from her eyes. Little did she know, she shouldn't have rushed, her poem fell out and landed on the floor next to a blue eyed boy, called Troy...

Troy packed away his things slowly and was left alone in the room with Ms. Darbus when he had finished.

"Well done, Troy. I was very proud of your poem, it was wonderful," Ms. Darbus praised.

Troy was taken aback, she never complimented him, "Uhh thanks Ms," He replied.

"No problem, goodbye, Mr Bolton," She flipped her shawl over her shoulder and walked out of the room leaving Troy alone with his thoughts. He sat on the edge of his poem and thought over his inspiration, when he noticed the paper on the floor. His curiosity got the better of him and he bent down and picked it up. He immediately noticed the 'A' at the top and he also recognised the name, '_Sharpay?' _he thought to himself. His eyes widened as he read the poem,

**My Secret Love, by Sharpay Evans**

**His eyes shine and they make me smile,**

**I stop and stare and just wonder for a while,**

**What will it take to make him mine?**

**Will he ever understand, that i think he's fine?**

**Heads turn wherever he walks**

**People always listen whenever he talks**

**He's so perfect, but i know i'm not**

**How can he like me when i'm not hot?**

**It's hard to make him notice me**

**When i'm locked away and he is free**

**How is it that i can feel all this**

**When it's something i can never miss?**

**Oh what i would do **

**To be there with you**

**To touch your face**

**And close this space**

**Of course i know, we'll never be**

**How could you love someone like me?**

**I'm nothing special, nothing you would like**

**When people assume i'm the village bike**

**If only you knew that i'm not that easy**

**The thought of this makes me queasy**

**I'm still untouched, that way i'll stay**

**Unless you're there to make my day**

**What will it take to make you understand**

**That you are the sea and i am the sand**

**Forever you'll flow, forever i'll stay**

**Waiting for you, come what may**

**If you open your eyes and see me here**

**You'll see i'm weak and shaking with fear**

**Dreading you ever figuring me out**

**Would you understand, or laugh or shout?**

**My heart, you think is made of ice**

**But if you took the time, you'd know i'm nice**

**Maybe oneday you might feel the same**

**But until then i'll play the game**

**The game in which, i'm unknown to you**

**Where your a God and i'm a fool**

**I hope you realise i'll always be here**

**Watching, waiting and praying you're near.**

Troy was close to tears when he finished reading. She loved someone else, and he loved her. His poem had been about her, and she loved someone else. His heart felt like it was breaking, but he still couldn't help but feel proud of Sharpay. The poem was beautiful, and so heartfelt, she deserved the grade she got. He got lost in thought, over who it might be, when he noticed on the back, in extremely small writing, a familiar name. It was there small, but as clear as day inside a heart. The name made Troy jump for joy, as it said, _Troy Bolton._

Troy jumped up and ran furiously, trying his hardest to find Sharpay. He looked all over until ten minutes later he heard her beautiful voice coming from inside the theatre. He opened the door and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her on stage, singing a love song. That was when he noticed she was crying. He saw this and he ran up the aisles and straight up to her.

Sharpay was taken aback when she saw Troy Bolton run up on stage, right up to her, she immediately thought something was wrong, "Troy?" She asked softly, "What are you doing here?" Troy said nothing, he held up her poem and her eyes widened in shock. She felt her cheeks blush furiously and she croaked out, "Did you read it?"

Troy nodded and turned the paper over to where his name was written inside a heart, "And this," He said softly before smiling at her.

"If you're here to gloat, please don't," She cried before turning her head away from him in shame.

Troy walked up to her, cupped her head in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumb, "I'm not," He said simply.

"Then what-?" Her words were cut off by his lips on hers. Shocked at first she just stood there, before replying to his kiss, with her own. She felt his tongue brush against her mouth and she graciously opened her mouth. Sharpay couldn't explain how happy she felt when their tongues entwined. She was happy beyond her wildest dreams and just hoped that he was not playing a cruel joke on her.

When they finally broke apart, she stood there in shock, as Troy smiled down at her, "My poem was about you, Sharpay," He admitted.

"I-it was?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, i think i love you," He told her, before looking away embarrassed.

That was when Sharpay realised he was not playing a joke on her. He was telling the truth and for once, Sharpay was lost for words, but not for long, "Well, i think i love you too,"

"Really? You have no idea how happy that makes me," He gushed happily.

"I think i do," She said shyly. They both leaned in slowly and once again their lips met softly and both Sharpay and Troy felt something they had never felt before, electricity, and of course, true love...

**Okay, so please tell me what you think of my oneshot! I would love for you guys to give me reviews, and i don't care if they're critisisms. Just make it constructive, please. So review please and i'll love ya all forever...**


End file.
